Four Times the Doctor Met Torchwood 3
by Beagle Bug
Summary: Did you ever find it odd that the other members of Torchwood never met the Doctor? Well they did, they just didn't realize it... Features the Doctor, numbers 9, 10 and 11. Also from Torchwood is Tosh, Gwen, Owen and Ianto...
1. Toshiko

**Hello all! This story will be a collection of one-shots in which The Doctor (9, 10 and 11) will accidentaly bump into the members of Torchwood (Tosh, Gwen, Owen and Ianto) This is my first crossover and I am very excited about it. This first installment features The Ninth Doctor... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Four Times the Doctor Met Torchwood 3<strong>

**Toshiko Sato**

He hadn't known that she was Torchwood. At the time he didn't what Torchwood was. He wasn't sure it would have made a difference. When he heard her scream he jumped into action. When he arrived at the lab all he saw was scared, injured, young woman. He kneeled where she lay on the floor and grasped her hands.

"It's alive," she breathed. "Oh my God, I thought it was dead."

He looked into her eyes. Past the fear and bewilderment, he was surprised to see her calculating. Her mind was spinning at 100 miles per minute, like she had seen this sort of thing before. When he waved a soldier over to protect her he almost smiled at her look of contempt at having to be babysat.

He switched his focus to the alien, which wasn't actually an alien at all. He didn't think of her again until it lay dying. She came running down the hallway as he stroked the dying creature. The stupid ape that shot it had no regret or compassion. The other soldiers just looked disturbed. But not her. Her eyes held the same sadness his did. When the poor thing finally died, she reached out a tentative hand and shut its eyes. They both stood and she snapped at two soldiers to carry it back to the lab. They complied and silently followed him and her to the examining room.

They set the poor thing down and left the room. He glanced at her nametag. Doctor Sato. They set to work, exchanging few words. After a few scans he looked at her.

"It's not alien" he said.

"What?" she asked, startled by the sudden lack of silence.

"It's not an alien," he repeated. Then suspiciously, "You're a doctor, couldn't you tell?"

"I just assumed that's what aliens looked like," she defended. "But you're saying it's an ordinary pig. From earth."

"More like a mermaid," he explained.

She looked at him like he had gone bananas. Hmmm… Bananas are good.

"Victorian Showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on and they've strapped it in that ship, made it dive-bomb. It must have been terrified," he said darkly. "They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke."

Her brow furrowed as she processed this.

"So, it's a fake. A pretend, like the mermaid. But the technology augmenting its brain… it's like nothing on Earth. It's alien. Aliens are faking aliens. Why would they do that? Doctor?"

But he was already gone. Always gone, never stopping. When earth was saved again, only then did he let himself remember her. Dr. Sato, she said her name was. He went to the TARDIS computer. He began typing.

Doctor Sato. Britain. 21st century. Japanese-British. Female. UNIT. Alien Encounters.

**No result. **

He furrowed his brow. That couldn't possibly be right. Was she alien? No, he would have been able to tell if she was from another planet. He began taking out key words.

Doctor Sato. Britain. 21st century. Japanese-British. Female. Alien Encounters.

**No result.**

Doctor Sato. Britain. 21st century. Japanese-British. Female. Aliens.

**No result.**

Sato. Britain. 21st century. Japanese-British. Female. Aliens.

**1 match found. **

Toshiko Sato. That's what it said. There wasn't much about her. Born November 19th, 1971, United Kingdom citizen, female, died April 4th, 2008. (Cardiff Alien attack). Age, 37. He blinked. Thirty-seven years old and dead. In a fixed point alien attack that he couldn't prevent. He tried to look up more, but received the same web page.

**DENIED ACCESS BY TORCHWOOD. **

Before he could think about what this meant, Rose walked into the console room.

"Right then," she grinned. "All settled in. Where to now?"

He did the only thing he could do. He smiled at her and prepared for the next adventure, as Toshiko Sato joined the countless other memories in his head of those that had died before their time. They were all pushed to the corners of his mind. But not forgotten. Oh no, never forgotten.

The Doctor never forgot anything.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Reveiws are loves :)<strong>


	2. Gwen

**Hello lovely readers! I am so sorry that it has been so long. In all honesty, I have had this planed in my head for months. There's only one problem. I'm a procrastinator. Yep! Sucky thing to be when I want to be a writer, huh? Anyways (to those still reading) this is chapter two featuring Gwen and Eleven. For Gwen, this is after children of Earth and when Jack left. For Eleven, he is on his goodbye tour. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen Cooper<strong>

_Cardiff, it's always Cardiff. _

Honestly, he wasn't sure how much one city could take. Now, in his eleventh regeneration, he was standing on the outskirts of the city, looking at a memorial.

**To all those died in the 456 attack**

**And,**

**In memory of our children's darkest day**

He sighed and rubbed his face. Oh, he knew it was going to happen. It was fixed though. Plus the 456 incident was important. It sent a message. Attackers beware, the human race could defend themselves just fine thank you. He looked at the list of names again. They all guilted him, but two especially hurt.

**Steven Carter, Ianto Jones.**

_Poor_ Jack. First, his love dies in his arms. Then, he is forced to kill his own grandson in order to save the children of countless others. Jack should have hated him, despised him. When his last body was regenerating, he was fully prepared for Jack to lash out at him, scream at him for not being there. But, all Jack did was salute him, and look at him with forgiving eyes.

He looked down and gave a heavy sigh. He was tired of all the sacrifice. Rare were the days where everyone lived.

"Did you lose someone?"

He spun around to locate the voice. There was a young welsh woman looking at him. One hand was resting on her swollen, pregnant belly; another was gripping a bouquet of forget-me-nots.

Gwen Cooper.

He recognized her from the sub wave network. Plus, she was the spitting image of her ancestor, Gwyneth.

Great, more guilt.

He cleared his throat. "No, well, sort of. A friend of a friend really. I had only met him a couple times, but he seemed like a nice person. I couldn't be there, I was out of town, but I had faith that they could be stopped, so it was probably best I stayed out of the way. But I didn't know my friends partner was going to be in the building and-."

"Do you always babble like that?" she asked with a smile.

"Sorry, that one got away from me," he replied sheepishly.

She smiled again and moved forward to place the flowers at the foot of the memorial. She stood there in silence for a few moments. She glanced at him, looking surprised that he was still there, like she had forgotten his presence.

"So who did you lose?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ianto Jones. My best friend, and one of the greatest men I've ever met," she replied. "Plus he made the best tasting coffee on this earth."

"I'm so sorry," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled sadly, "It's not like you could have done anything."

Gwen Cooper just broke his heart.

"I just, miss him you know? I miss everyone."

Her eyes began to fill with tears and she sank to the curb of the sidewalk. The Doctor sat with her.

"I had this job, a great job. The people I worked with became my family. But, they all left me. Owen, Toshiko, Ianto and now Jack. I feel so alone, empty. I just-" she began to sob.

The Doctor blinked at her. Gwen's face was buried in her hands as her body was wracked with sobs of the built up anguish which had finally been unleashed. He slowly wrapped one arm around her and pulled her into an embrace.

They sat there for a long time, Gwen crying while the Doctor shushed her as one would a child. Soon her sobs lessened and her breathing was under control. She removed herself from his hug and began to wipe her face. He smiled at her.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks. I suppose I just needed to get that out," she explained.

"Not a problem," he said. "And you're not so alone!"

"Oh?" she inquired.

"Course not! You've got that baby! And the lucky bloke who's the father!" he said.

"My, husband Rhys," She said.

"You see? Now let me ask you this. Those days, would you trade them for something else?" he asked. "Trade those days working your great job? Trade Owen, Toshiko, Ianto and Jack? Ianto's coffee? Trade the memories?"

She met his eyes, determination shining in them.

"No."

"And that is what makes you special. It's what makes you human."

She smiled widely and struck out her hand, "Gwen Cooper."

"John Smith."

She glanced at her watch.

"I'll have to be going now John. But thank you. I'm usually not like this."

"Not a problem Gwen. Go enjoy your life!" He said brightly.

She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. She walked away with a slight waddle. He watched as she became smaller. Right before she was out of eyesight, she turned and raised a hand. He returned the gesture and watch as she disappeared.

He put his hand down. Gwen Cooper. She didn't know, but there were more adventures ahead. She would be called on to save the earth once more, reunited with Jack and meeting new allies. And all because she was the determined Welsh policewoman, in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Many individuals questioned his love for the planet Earth. Why he returned so many times to save it. It baffled most. For the Doctor, the answer was quite simple. It was to see and protect the amazing species that inhabited it.

The human race.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope so… <strong>

**Yay! We are half way done! I have Ianto's story all planned and a rough plan for Owen. Problem is, I don't know who to write first. That's where you come in! In your review (Please Review) say who you want to see first and I will write it by popular demand. So, may the best sexy guy win! :D**

**That's about it! Final note, thanks to all who review, favorite, subscribe, etc. I literally annoy my mother by prancing around blabbering like an idiot when I get a review. So, please leave them! Ovr and out!**

**~Beagle Bug**


	3. Ianto

**I have no excuse. I really don't. Well. That's not _entirely _true. I have a lot of excuses really. Just not one's you haven't heard before or care about. No but really guys. If you look up busy in the dictionary, there's a picture of my face. Anyways moving on. So most of you wanted Ianto. So I give you Ianto. And the tenth Doctor. For Ianto this is probably right before the end of season 1 of Torchwood and for the Doctor, well he's probably in between Rose and Martha. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ianto Jones<strong>

The Doctor was in Cardiff. Again.

_All of time and space keeps leading me back to Cardiff_, he thought.

He was refueling the TARDIS. Instead of holing himself away, he decided to take a walk and get some fresh air. On his walk, he happened upon a coffee shop called "Starbucks". That's how he found himself sitting outside on some stairs at Roald Dahl Plass, a cup of coffee in his hand.

He took a sip, and made a face. It was way too bitter. He sighed and lowered the cup, electing to watch the humans walk by.

Upon inspection, he realized people were looking at him funny. Come to think of it, the Barista looked at him oddly as well. He looked down and realized he had forgotten to dress himself in one of his normal suits. He was dressed in an 18th century British uniform, and to be honest, was a bit singed looking. That's what happened when no one traveled with him, he forgot things.

Oh well, give the people a show.

He absent-mindedly took another sip of the beverage, again making a sour face and putting the offending thing down.

"Awful, isn't it?" A voice asked him.

A dapperly dressed, Welshman stood before him. In his hands he held two travel mugs. The Doctor adopted a bright smile.

"Oh, awful," he agreed. "It's why I prefer tea."

"Spoken like a true Englishman, sir," the young man grinned.

The Doctor nodded and smiled back. He was wrong of course, he wasn't English at all, but he appreciated the conversation.

The man cleared his throat, "Is that seat taken?"

"No! No, not at all," the Doctor said, straightening up.

The Welshmen smiled and took a seat. He offered one of his mugs to the Doctor.

"I promise it's better than that American piss."

The Doctor accepted graciously and amusingly asked, "You just carry around mugs of coffee then, do you?"

"You never know who needs one."

"Well cheers!" The Doctor said, clinking mugs with the stranger.

He took a drink and sighed. It was delightful. Smooth, flavorful, the perfect temperature.

"You made this?" He asked incredulously. "It's brilliant!"

"I am known to make a good cup of coffee, sir," the man said with a hint of pride.

The Doctor smiled and stuck out his hand.

"John Smith."

The man moved his hand forward and firmly shook the Doctor's.

"Ianto Jones."

The Doctor hummed and took another drink of the delicious beverage. Ianto Jones did the same. The Doctor decided to strike up more of a conversation with the interesting man.

"So, you make a good cup of coffee, which you graciously share with crazy men in outdated uniform, you're Welsh, and your name is Ianto Jones. Anything else? Got a girlfriend?" The Doctor asked nudging Ianto's shoulder.

A brief flash of pain played over the man's face but it was gone and back to neutral so quickly, the Doctor thought he imagined it.

"I had a girlfriend, Lisa. She-she passed in the Battle of Canary Wharf," Ianto coughed.

The Doctor's eyes softened. He placed a hand on his shoulder, a pang in his own hearts.

"I lost someone there too. Rose. It's hard to move on, I get it," He said comfortingly.

"Yeah. It is," Ianto agreed, grateful for the kindness.

Both men silently took a drink. Ianto glanced at the watch on his wrist and stood. The Doctor stood with him.

"I best be off, don't want to get there after my boss. Good luck with the colonists," Ianto said good-naturedly.

"Oh, of course," The Doctor smiled. "Here's your mug back!"

"No, you keep it," Ianto said. "A gift from me to you."

The Doctor smiled warmly.

"Ianto Jones you are one in a million!" The Doctor smiled. "Best of luck on your life!"

"Same to you, sir," Ianto said.

With a nod, he was off. The Doctor smiled one last time before making his way to the TARDIS.

The next time he thought of Ianto Jones, he saw him with Jack and Gwen, a member of Torchwood. He was surprised the young man didn't recognize him. Then again, they were communicating through screens and the Doctor was dressed a _bit_ different last time they met.

The next time he thought of him, was after the 456 incident. He knew who he was and who he was to Jack. So when he saw his name on the list of the dead, his hearts pained him.

They died. They _all_ die. Mere children compared to him. He moved to the TARDIS kitchen and dug around a bit until he found the mug. Ianto's mug. He brewed himself some coffee and filled the mug. He resolved to one day to pay tribute to him. Until then, he raised the mug slightly above his head, in memorial.

"To you, Ianto Jones. One in a million."

* * *

><p><strong>Indeed. I just finished rewatching Torchwood, so I decided to spit this out. I really hope you liked it! I know that they've all been pretty depressing but, well you know. They all have depressing lives really. He does pay tribute to Ianto eventually. That's the last chapter. Well, leave me a review! Maybe you can help me decide which Doctor Owen will meet in the next one! (Hopefully an update will be sooner rather than later) <strong>

**With all my love, **

**Beagle Bug**


End file.
